


C'mon John!

by 13ERROR13



Series: C'mon! [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom John, John is a pornstar cock weilding virgin, Large Cock, M/M, Rimming, Slut Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ERROR13/pseuds/13ERROR13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave grinds against John's tongue more fervently, which is lazily lapping at his hole. Taking his sweet-ass time. Dave is about to swear at John to go faster when John pushes his tongue inside. Dave nearly melts, reaching back to grip John's hair, moaning. More. C'mon John!</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon John!

Dave pulled John's huge-ass pornstar cock through the slit in his boxers, leaning down and suckling on the head. John moaned, hands gripping Dave's hips a bit tighter.

God, John was big. Dave sucked along the shaft, rubbing the head with his thumb. He loved every gasp, moan and soft whimper he got outta John.

John started lapping at Dave's hole, earning a gasp. Now determined to make Dave make more moans, he eagerly lapped and sucked his friend's hole, eating him out in earnest. 

"Fuckin' hell, oh god John. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." Dave moaned, grinding back against John's tongue, his own tongue lolling out, slopping lapping up the precum dripping from John's cock.

John moaned a reply, cock twitching and bobbing at Dave's words.

"Ahhh! Oh god John, you're so fucking good-yeah, yeah just like that, John fuck! Oh god yeah!"

Dave got so loud whenever they fucked. Babbling a slur of curses, "oh god"s and John's name. 

And it made John even hornier every time.

Dave sat up, leaving John's cock alone, much to the dismay of the dark haired boy.

The blonde continued to grind against John's face.

"Fuck, god, John please. Please, more, c'mon, please!"

Dave grinds against John's tongue more fervently, which is lazily lapping at his hole. Taking his sweet-ass time. Dave is about to swear at John to go faster when John pushes his tongue inside. Dave nearly melts, reaching back to grip John's hair, moaning. More. C'mon John!

John's grip slips from Dave's hips to his thighs, letting Dave grind against his tongue.

"More, _John_ , please. Oh god please, more John. I need more, _please! Please John!_ God, want more! _Need_ it!"

John smirks. _Oh I'm going to ruin you._

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing! :D
> 
> This was based on this http://pancakepornography.tumblr.com/post/84264882251/john-eatin-ass  
> cuz I can 
> 
> I love pancakepornography :3


End file.
